Young Heroes of Tyria
Entries found in the book: Description Young Heroes of Tyria is a book that records missions the character has completed. Completing the first few missions of each campaign in Hard Mode will add an entry to the book. Any mission completed will be added to the book, regardless of the level of completion (ie: Standard Reward is sufficient). It can be redeemed by the same NPCs for rewards if you have at least half of its pages filled. The rewards given for turning in the book are as follows: : :1Turning it in to Gorani will give you Kurzick points, and turning the book in to Anja will give you Luxon points. Note that these are not faction points, but title points that are added directly to your Friend of the Kurzicks/Luxons title track. :2 Turning the book in to Captain Ahkenchu will give you Sunspear points, and turning it in to Source of Whispers will give you Lightbringer points. Acquisition *Prophecies **Lion's Arch ***Gordon Ecker Loremaster *Factions **Kaineng Center ***Anja Bard ***Gorani Poet *Nightfall **Sunspear Great Hall ***Captain Ahkenchu Signalman **Chantry of Secrets ***Source of Whispers Scrivener Entries # The Tales of Young Heroes #: In this book, you will find stories of young heroes from across the world of Tyria, those who played their parts at the beginnings of larger tales, fighting against treason, civil unrest, plagues, and dark gods. Some of these tales may sound familiar to you, for they lead into the larger stories of heroes such as you, who took up the banners of truth, light, and justice. Hear now the tales of these young heroes of Tyria, that you might learn from their shining examples, and always remain vigilant against the evils of the world. #* Always present in every new book. #: # The Great Northern Wall #: Our first tale is of a young hero born in Ascalon. Two years after the Searing, this once-great Kingdom, crippled by a savage war, tries to hold back the tide of Charr pushing at its crumbling capital. Hearing word that Bonfaaz Burntfur had amassed an army and was preparing to strike, Captain Calhaan instructed our young hero to scout the movements of the Charr army. The hero and a hand-picked squad picked their way through hills rumored to be haunted by ghosts of fallen soldiers, finally coming to a hilltop that overlooked the amassed Charr forces. Below them, Bonfaaz Burntfur's warband prepared to strike at the Great Northern Wall, but the immense size of this force, momentarily paralyzed our hero, and in that moment the scouting party was spotted! The Charr warband mobilized and chased the scouting party all the way back to the Wall where Captain Calhaan waited for word of their findings. #: # Fort Ranik #: We next find our young Ascalonian hero in a desperate battle to push the invading Charr back from the Wall. Fighting their way behind enemy lines, our hero's party eventually reached Siegemaster Lormar, who needed help repairing the trebuchets. If made operable, these trebuchets could devastate the Charr lines from behind. Together they salvaged parts and repaired the first trebuchet and fired on the enemy. One careful shot took out an entire squad. Our hero fought deeper into Charr controlled territory to fire another trebuchet, finishing off the mighty warband and its leader, Craze the Unforgiving. The young hero's victory for Ascalon stoked a fire within Prince Rurik, and he roused his men with a fervent speech. For Ascalon and the King! #: # Ruins of Surmia #: After seeing great feats of cunning and stength, Prince Rurik decided to take the budding hero on a special mission. The prince wanted to penetrate Charr lines and rescue Ascalonians held as prisoners of war. Rurik led the small strike team from prisoner camp to prisoner camp, but his enthusiasm for the mission brought them face to face with a much larger force then they could handle deep in Charr territory. Prince Rurik urged the party on toward the ruins of the Royal Academy, where they made their stand. They held back the Charr long enough to open the Academy doors and retreat to temporary safety. Inside, the prine reclaimed the mouthpiece of the legendary horn, Stormcaller. Only then did he activate the runes and escape through a portal linking the ruins with the academy at Nolani. The mages who assisted our hero's escape stayed behind to continue the valiant fight against the Charr. #: # Nolani Academy #: The Prince and our young hero found Nolani in no better shape than the academy in Drascir. The Charr had surrounded the academy and laid siege to its walls. Rurik's timely arrival was a godsend as he still carried the mouthpiece for Stormcaller. With the young hero's help, Rurik pushed through the Charr lines and made his way to Rin. Here the prince set the mouthpiece in place and used the legendary weapon against Ascalon's mortal enemies, bringing victory to the day. King Adelbern arrived to congratulate his son on the victory and to call for a renewed push against the Charr. But in the ruins of Rin, father and son argued bitterly about how to lead the country during this time of war. Rurik argued that they should retreat across the mountains to Kryta and regroup. The king, having lived through the Guild Wars, still viewed Kryta as a bitter enemy, and declared they would never abandon Ascalon to the Charr. In defiance, Rurik rallied the people of Rin to flee with him into the Shiverpeaks. In response, Adelbern declared he had no son. #: # Borlis Pass #: Prince Rurik moved the refugees swiftly into the mountains, leaving the young hero to protect the rear. As they worked their way higher and higher into the snowy pass, the young hero found this frigid land held its own challenges. For one thing, the Deldrimor Dwarves were locked in a bitter civil war with their cousins of the Stone Summit, who violently opposed incursions of any kind into their territory. As they marched through the pass, the refugees had to light storm beacons to signal that authorized travelers sought passage. But these beacons held no sway with the Stone Summit, and our hero had to clear a path through to Krok's Hollow and then on to Groobie's Gulch sic], where the refugees stopped to prepare to pass through the Frost Gate, a territory held by the merciless Stone Summit Dwarves. #: # The Frost Gate #: Again Prince Rurik sought out the young hero for a mission of incredible importance. The stone Summit Dwarves occupied the area around the great Frost Gate, which opened onto the borders of Kryta. For the Ascalonian refugees to get through, someone would have to disarm the Stone Summit ballistae and secure safe passage through the gate. Our hero gladly undertook this dangerous mission, fighting on cliffs above to clear a path for Rurik and the refugees below. With the gate open, the refugees poured through into Kryta, but Prince Rurik stayed behind to allow our hero to make it though sic] to safety. Facing a horde of Stone Summit, Rurik proved his prowess until Dagnar Stonepate, in desperation, brought down an avalanche. Pinned down, the Prince fell to the evil Dwarf's mighty blade while our hero looked on, powerless to stop it. #: # Gates of Kryta #: Having vowed to fulfill Prince Rurik's dying wish to see the Ascalonian refugees safely into Kryta, our young hero marched the group to promised safety. However, the refugees found Kryta in dire straights as well. Undead had risen up over all the land, terrorizing the local population. The king of Kryta had fled and a mysterious group called the White Mantle had taken over governing and protecting the kingdom. However imperfect this haven might be, our hero had made a promise, and returning to the frigid passes of the Shiverpeaks was not an option. So the hero pushed on through the undead ranks blocking the way and into Lion's Arch, seeking both refuge and new battles to fight. Upon entering the gates, the young hero sought out the Lionsguard sic] to volunteer assistance. It is then that our young hero's true story began, but that is a tale for another day. #: # Minister Cho's Estate #: Far across the sea from Lion's Arch, the great cities of Cantha sprawl together into an urban jungle, while the glorious Jade Sea and the dark Echovald Forest stand frozen in time, a mute testament to the Jade Wind which fractured this country. The hero of this tale comes from the time of Emperor Kisu when a strange plague gripped the region and a long dead enemy resurfaced. Our young Canthan hero attended the monastery on Shing Jea Island where many heroes of that land trained. A favored pupil of Togo, half brother of Emperor Kisu and a hero in his own right, this new hero learned the ways of combat while investigating a disturbance on the island. Together with Togo and another pupil, Yijo Tahn, our hero's journey began as a simple visit to one of Togo's friends, ended with the discovery of a horrible plague that had infected the island, turning its population into wretched, murderous abominations. #: # Zen Daijun #: Determined to find the source of the evil plague spreading across the picturesque island, Master Togo sent his pupils out to warn the people and help evacuate those in peril. Togo and our young hero entered the Zen Daijun valley, seeking the source of the rampant infection. They summoned the aid of Zunraa, the valley's guardian spirit, and made their way through the valley looking for survivors, putting the afflicted to rest, and seeking the cause of the plague. Along the way, they found poor Yijo Tahn, who had been in the area when the plague hit. Releasing the pupil from his affliction, Togo and the hero pressed on toward the Daijun Library, where they found the insigna of Shiro Tagachi, the traitor who caused the Jade Wind, emblazoned on the floor of the library. Our hero's sedate life at the monastery came to an end that day, as many headmasters and students traveled with Master Togo and his young pupil to the mainland. There, the young Canthan hero teamed up with Mhenlo and Togo and went on to save the Dragon Empire from the evil Shiro Tagachi, but that is a tale for another day. #: # Chahbek Village #: In the tropical lands of Elona, young boys and girls dream of growing up to join the elite Order of the Sunspears, defenders of the three Elonan provinces of Kourna, Vabbi, and Istan. Renowned for their tactical prowess and unflinching honor, the Order of Sunspears certainly inspired the young hero of this tale. This story started on the very day Spearmarshal Kormir welcomed the young hero to the ranks of the Sunspears. Training exercises quickly turned into a skirmish with corsairs raiding the nearby village of Chahbek. Never one to pass up an opportunity to train her recruits in the art of battle and the ethics of defending the meek, Spearmarshal Kormir guided our hero and the rest of the recruits into Chahbek, but let them take the lead in repelling the corsair raid. After sinking two pirate ships, the corsair invasion came to an end. But a storm had been brewing for a ling time, and Kormir knew these young heroes must be ready for whatever was to come. #: # Jokanur Diggings #: Shortly after our young hero joined the ranks of the Sunspears, a delegation from the nearby province of Kourna arrived. This delegation included the Kournan leader, Warmarshal Varesh Ossa, and required delicate and sometimes tense diplomacy. At the same time, strange things began happening in Istan. Kournans were spotted snooping around in places they should not be. Melonni, a young lady from Kourna, arrived bearing dire warnings. And then, miners working in an archaeological dig began to die mysteriously, leaving behind corpses covered with strange, glowing purple marks. Kormir leadsic] our young hero into the ruins of Fahranur, the First City, to investigate the deaths and found that long-dead citizens of the city had been awakened by some evil force. In the very heart of the city, Kormir found the cause, a beast called the Apocrypha, which foretold the coming of darkness. #: # Blacktide Den #: Following a lead from a young woman named Tahlkora, our hero investigated a rumor that Warmarshal Varesh and her mentor, General Kahyet, were plotting with the corsairs against Istan. Wearing corsair disguises, the Sunspear recruits infiltrated deep into Lahtenda Bog and confronted the general about her traitorous connection to the corsair raiders. Caught red-handed, Kahyet attacked with astonishing ferocity to defend her plot. But in defeat, Kahyet revealed an even darker secret than a Kournan alliance with the corsairs. Before she died, Kahyet, showing herself to be a zealous worshiper of the fallen God Abaddon, foretold the coming of Nightfall. The death of a prominent Kournan official on Istani soil would cause a huge event that would eventually lead to Istan invading Kourna, but that is a tale for another day. #: Notes * The silhouettes in the bottom corner of the page illustrations are Acolyte Jin and Master of Whispers (taken from this image). * Although your character gains 50% more experience and gold by giving the book to Gordon Ecker, most players prefer to use the books to boost title track ranks in Factions or Nightfall. * Using Young Heroes of Tryia alone, a character would need to turn in just over 111 books to maximize each allegiance title in Factions and just over 11 books to maximize the Nightfall military ranks. Category:Books